


Aunt Moira

by rottentidepod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentidepod/pseuds/rottentidepod
Summary: Emily doesn't like her aunt.





	Aunt Moira

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few tumblr posts about this and I have been thinking about this myself so I decided to write it! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it <3

Emily was sixteen when her parents passed away. She remembered how. A car hit them and they were great for a few days, until one day, they weren’t.

Because she was still a minor, she had to live with a close relative. Her close relative was her aunt - her father’s sister. He didn’t like aunt Moira at all. Moira loved her work more than her family.

Emily’s father would always talk about how aunt Moira was mad, as in ‘crazy’

And now she had to live with her.

For a few weeks she had to sleep on the couch. Aunt Moire did have a spare room but it was filled with random stuff that Emily didn’t care about.

Emily didn’t feel comfortable in aunt Moira’s house. It got worse when they had to move because she joined Overwatch - or well, Blackwatch.

 

* * *

 

“Can you pick me up from school?” Emily asked before she left and her aunt nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

Now she was nineteen, on her way to college.

At school, she had two great friends but that was it. She didn’t really care if she didn’t have a lot of friends. She was grateful for what she had and luckily, her friends understood how she felt about her aunt. One of her friends, Angelo, had recently bought a new apartment and he'd allow both his friends to sleep on his couch if they needed it.

Once school ended, she waited.

And waited...

Eventually she got sick of waiting and went to the Overwatch headquarters herself. She knew she had no chance of getting in but she was furious.

Somehow, she managed to walk through the doors just fine. If anyone did notice, they didn’t seem to care.

Blackwatch was easy to find - easier than Emily expected. As she was walking through the hallway, she almost walked into one of Blackwatch’s recruits - who was dressed as a cowboy, for some reason.

“Hello,” he greeted, almost as if he was stopping her, but she pushed past him.

When she found her aunt’s lab, she didn’t even knock. She just slammed the door open which briefly scared her aunt. “Emily? What are you doing here?” she scolded. “Oh I don’t know, coming to see where the fuck you are?! You were supposed to pick me up!” Emily snapped. “When did I say I was coming to pick you up?” Moira asked, continuing to work. “This morning?!” Emily groaned. Aunt Moira sighed but didn’t reply.

The woman walked up to her and ordered, "Take of your jacket."

"What?!" Emily questioned but before she could do anything else, Moira had already ripped the jacked off and thrown it on the floor. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" the student yelled once her aunt suddenly tied her right arm to the table. "Nothing, just testing something..." Moira bit her lip, taking a syringe of the table.

Emily desperately tried to move away, "Oh, wow-ow-ow, you're not going to stick any needles in me!". But Moira had already made up her mind. Before Emily realized what happened, the liquid in the syringe was already being pumped inside of her veins.

She gritted her teeth as her arm started aching. Moira freed her arm but she couldn't move it. "What- did you- do to- me?!" Emily tried to scream as she kept gritting her teeth. "Nothing, just testing something. The pain should end soon," her aunt replied, walking back towards a chalk board. Indeed, the pain slowly faded away - but again, 'slowly'.

Emily clenched her fist tightly, looking at her arm before she took a look at the papers underneath it.

Angela Ziegler’s Valkyrie suit? “Resurrecting power”?

Emily frowned and once the pain wasn't as agonizing, she secretly folded the papers and hid them in her jeans pocket.

“When are you going to be home?” She asked, taking her jacket off the floor.

“I’ll be later than usual,” Moira said and Emily crossed her arms, “You promised me last week we’d celebrate my birthday? You know, the one day you could try to remember yet still forgot two weeks ago?”.

“Yeah, whatever... I’ll see you tomorrow,” Moira waved her off.

Emily gritted her teeth and stomped her way out of the room, only to bump into someone.

“Oh, sorry love!” a British voice said. “No, it’s okay,” Emily sighed, before she started walking towards the exit.

* * *

 

She couldn't breathe.

She was sweating but she felt ice cold at the same time.

Her right arm was hurting more than ever.

Gasping, she turned on the light to look at her arm - only to see how a huge part around the small bandaid (that she had to apply herself) was now blue - as in, her skin was actually blue.

Her aunt did this.

Her aunt did this to her own niece.

And frankly, her niece was done with it.

She jumped out of bed and called Angelo - it was late but knowing him, Emily knew he'd be awake. "Em? What are you doing up?" she heard him ask but she ignored his question, "Ange, I'm going to do something that's probably illegal so I'm coming over soon,".

Angelo sighed, "Emily, you are a legal adult. You can adopt a cat if you want to, it's just your aunt who would probably kill them,".

"See you later," Emily sighed before hanging up.

And so, she grabbed a baseball bat - that belonged to her father before, y'know - and left her room. If her aunt was going to give her some special powers without consent, she might as well give Moira a show.

After all, Moira had used a lot of her stuff so Emily decided to 'use' a few of her aunt's too.

Like the glass table, or the wall, or the tv...

In the end, she pulled out a marker and wrote a message on the wall.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT"

She knew she overreacted but she didn't care - her arm was in pain and she didn't want to live with her aunt for any second longer.

Only a few minutes later she arrived at Angelo's apartment who saw her bruised arm. "Oh- what the hell happened?" he almost shrieked. "My aunt decided to use me as a fucking test subject," Emily grumbled and her friend's eyes widened, "The hell? Are you okay?".

Emily nodded, "I'm fine... Don't worry... Can I just crash here for a few days? I'll try to find an apartment tomorrow,"

"Yeah, of course," Angelo nodded, "Stay as long as you have to,"

Maybe she'd find a roommate or something - maybe she'd move back to Ireland or maybe England.

But she sure as hell wasn't going back to aunt Moira.


End file.
